Boy with the Blue Eyes (Temporary Hold)
by 96qutie
Summary: There are 3 rules among the Noble Families of Idris– 1:If you have a have a problem, go to Magnus Bane. 2: Do exactly as Magnus Bane says. And 3: You must pay any price Magnus Bane asks of you. Alec learned all these rules from his father. But when Alec's Father is the one with the problem Magnus' Price is only one thing. "Your son must say with me forever." (Insp:Once Upon a Time)
1. The Problem and The Price

"Sire, we have news from the front," said one of the knights at Robert Lightwood's side. The king barely looked at him.

"Let's have it then," he demanded, his eyes still scanning a pile of maps.

"The demons have taken Penhallow."

"Dammit," The king punched the table. "That's only miles from here! We can't hold them off much longer."

"I thought you called for Him." said one of the king's advisors. "Why hasn't he come?"

"We shouldn't be waiting around for a sorcerer," said Jace, dressed in a blue tunic that made him look like the embodiment of the sun and sea. "We should be fighting! Send me and my men. We can still win this!"

"I'm not risking you now!" The king snapped, "The royal guard is our last line of defense. I'm not sending you out until it's absolutely necessary."

Isabelle was sitting in a chair by the window, her dark eyes on the garden outside looking distant and troubled, and Alec stood beside her, his eyes down and his expression haunted. His mind still picturing burning hillsides and screaming people.

 _Demons aren't people._ He thought. Humans cannot fight them. _We need a much grander force, or all of us are going to perish._

At that moment there was a pounding on the door.

The room collectively jolted in surprise.

"Who is that?" asked one of the knights. "Could it be Him?"

"But how did he make it passed the wall?"

Alec straightened, his arms falling from his chest. He moved to open the door.

Jace seized his arm. "What are you doing?" He demanded, eyes blazing. "It could be dangerous!"

Alec's expression became set. "It could be Him!"

"He's right, you know," came a sudden smooth voice. The entire room whirled around to see a tall, thin man lounging sideways on the kings chair. "It really could be."

Alec's eyes became wide and startled.

He had seen Magnus Bane before– everyone had. He often attended court, and was known for throwing lavish parties, but Alec had never seen him this up close.

He was dressed opulently in a gold tunic, his black hair done up in gravity defying spikes, and he was extremely handsome. His body long, lithe, and dark with rich almond skin. His slitted eyes a sparking gold-green like a cat's.

Alec felt like he was holding his breath.

Magnus turned his eyes on Robert. Giving him a look of mild impatience, "Well?" He demanded with entitlement, "You called?"

Robert glared at him.

"We need your help," he gritted, as if his teeth themselves were trying to hold back the words. "The war–,"

"Yes, yes." Magnus fluttered his fingers through the air, "I know all about it. Demons killing and burning through the towns. My question is, what are you asking of me?"

The king's eyes darkened.

"Give us something to help us beat them." he said. "We can't do it on our own."

Magnus grinned.

"Are you willing to make a deal with me then?" he asked. "You realize that anything I give you must come with compensation. Something of equivalent value. Are you willing to give something up for what you want?"

"Yes," said the king, leaning his arms heavily on the table, "We need your help, warlock. I'll give you all the money you want."

Magnus snickered. "Ah," He wagged a finger through the air. "But I don't want money. My prices require a much greater sacrifice. Things that are irreplaceable, things that are unique."

"Then what do you want?" Robert's dark eyes narrowed sharply, "Name your price."

Magnus' eyes flickered around the room, and–almost immediately– Alec thought they landed on him. The warlock smiled.

"Perhaps we should talk about what you're getting first." Magnus said, swinging his legs around and sitting up in the chair. "After all, I cannot just whisk away an army of demons. Nor do I plan to fight them for you. What I can do, is give your soliders a way to be strong enough to beat them yourselves."

"How?" it was Jace who asked this, his face alight with fascination. Alec wasn't surprised. Jace thirsted for strength. How incredible an idea it must have been for him to have enough to kill demons.

Magnus's eyes cut to Jace with a look of dark understanding.

"I have in my possession," said the warlock, "An extremely powerful goblet. It was passed down from Angels, and inside it, holy blood flows infinite. Anyone who drinks of it will become a warrior of light, with all the power from on-high flowing through their veins."

Magnus' words settled over the room with an awe-filled hush, and even Alec's lips were parted in stunned disbelief.

"There are however," Magnus added, pressing the tips of his fingers together like a church steeple. "A few strings attached."

"What?" Asked Jace, immediate distrust in his eyes. Alec shot him a look.

Magnus eyes shined.

"The first, is that what is done can never be undone," Magnus said, "Those who take on the angels' blood will be their warriors forever. They will never become human again."

"The second," he continued, "Is that those with the blood of angels will be eternally bound to seek out the demons who permeate this world. They will forever be drawn to fight and destroy them, even against their own will. It will become their duty, and their duty alone, even at the risk of their own lives."

"And Last," said Magnus, leaning back and crossing his ankles against the floor, "Is that not everyone who partakes of the angels' blood will live. Only those with the proper strength, and the purest hearts, with be able to stomach the power. Those who cannot will be destroyed by it."

"So," Magnus grinned, clasping his hands together. "Are you ready to make our deal?"

The was a rush of murmurs through the room.

"You never told us your price," The king said slowly, after a moment of hushed muttering with the advisors at his side. "What do you want in return for this?"

Magnus' eyelids lowered over his slitted eyes.

"Well that's rather simple," Magnus replied. "Like I said before, I want something equal, something as valuable and one-of-a-kind as what I am giving." Magnus raised a dark, long-fingered hand and pointed across the room. "I want him."

The there was a collective inhale as everyone one in the room turned to see that Magnus was pointing at where Jace stood, still gripping Alec by the arm.

A dark silence oppressed the room.

"You want Jace?" The kind demanded, and Jace uncomfortably shifted his eyes back and forth.

"Umm… you're not really my type…"

Magnus expression scrunched up and soured. "No, not him." he said with a dismissive wave of his hand that seemed to instantly wound Jace's pride. "The boy with the blue eyes."

Alec thought his jaw might have dropped.

"Me?" he asked in complete and utter shock, that was a little less horrified than it perhaps ought to have been. "You're asking for _me,_ in return for The Angel's Cup?"

The entire room seemed to be looking between them, as if waiting for Magnus to suddenly snort and say "Just kidding!" Or at least that's what Alec was waiting for.

But Magnus just gave him a warm smile.

"Well of course," he said, "Living beings are among the most precious and unique things in the world, and you, in particular, happen to be a young life, not to mention the oldest son of a royal lineage, the next heir to a throne. You are the equal payment that I require."

"You cannot ask for my son!" Robert Lightwood roared, "There must be something else!"

"There isn't," Magnus' voice was cool, and even. "Each deal I make has a single price. You can pay it, or you can turn the deal away. That is how it works."

"But what your giving us comes with it's own prices," Robert protested, "This isn't fair!"

"The sacrifices The Cup requires are not my problem," Magnus stated, crossing his legs. "I am not the cup, it's costs do not concern me. My deal is simply turning it over to you, not what happens once you have it. But I'll tell you what," Magnus stood. "If you give me your son I promise to let him go on living his life. He will still preform as the prince, he will still see his family, he will still exist in the world as he always has– but now he will do it while belonging to me. He will be bound to me, must do anything I ask, and every night by midnight if he has not already, he will be forced to return to my side and live in my manor with me."

"But why?" Jace asked, pushing Alec behind him as if for his own protection. "What will you do with him?"

Magnus turned to look at Jace with sharp eyes.

"He'll be my servant, of course." Magnus said, "Not to mention, owning a prince is quite an influential position to find myself in."

Jace's lips curled back from his teeth.

"I'm not going to barter my son away," Robert said, suddenly stepping to Alec's side and clamping a hand down on his shoulder. It didn't feel protective, though. It felt possessive, like someone clutching their wallet in a tighter fist when someone asks them for money.

Suddenly Isabelle, who had been entirely silent up until now, stood up.

"Alec," Isabelle said, her black eyes intent on her brother's face. "What do you want to do?"

Alec's eyes widened.

The entire room fell silent then, and for a moment nobody moved.

Alec caught a look on Magnus' face that might have been admiration as he looked at Isabelle.

Slowly Jace and Robert turned to look at Alec.

"You don't have to do this," Jace said sternly, his eyes intense on Alec's face. "We will find another way."

Alec looked back at him, and his expression softened.

"No, Jace," He said, placing his hand on Jace's shoulder like he was pleading with him. "We won't."

And with that Alec stepped out on his own.

Magnus watched with gleaming eyes as Alec approached him and extended his hand.

"I will make the deal with you," Alec said, a steady, warm light in his pale blue eyes. "Give my family what you promised for our kingdom, and I will be yours."

Magnus lips stretched out in a slow, sly smile.

"It's forever, you know." said Magnus, "Whatever happens now, you can never take it back."

Alec's expression steeled.

"I know," he agreed, a determined strength visible in the set of his shoulders, "but what you're giving us could protect my people forever too. So, for me, that's a fair trade."

Magnus' smile softened.

"Smart and brave," Magnus said, "I knew I made a good choice."

Alec blushed at that, and in an effort to look away he glanced at Isabelle, who was looking at him with unreadable eyes.

He tilted his head. "I'll be okay," he mouthed silently to her. Isabelle smiled.

"I know," she mouthed back.

It was at that moment Alec saw something in Isabelle's face when she looked at Magnus, but he wasn't sure, at first, what to make of it.

For some reason… it seemed to him like a kind of certainty; the confidence of someone who already knew what lay ahead.

Then Magnus took Alec's hand.

"The deal," Magnus said, his warm fingers tightening around Alec's, "is struck." and blue sparks began to flow over Alec's skin.

Alec sucked in a breath, bracing himself for the pain he's was somehow expecting to follow, but nothing came. Instead, the fluttering blue lights seemed to all sink into the skin around his wrist and stay there, until the image of a wristband, cut from blue fire, was seared into his arm.

Alec's eyes widened in surprise, and Magnus released him.

"Now you're mine," the warlock said, as the blue light of the tattoo danced momentarily in Alec's eyes. Then, slowly, it faded until there was nothing but the black image of fire looped around his wrist. Alec raised his eyes to meet, Magnus', and there was no fear in them as he nodded his head.

"And this," The warlock added, snapping his fingers and making a cloud of smoke raise from his hand. A gold and crystal cup, full of radiant platinum liquid, appeared clutched in his fingers. "Is yours," He handed it to Alec.

Alec took the cup between the his hands, and realized it was warm.

Robert reached for the cup.

"Ah, ah," Magnus stepped between the king and Alec. "I'm afraid, Alec is the one who agreed to my deal. That means the cup belongs to him." Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly Alexander Lightwood appeared in shining white cursive along the base of the cup. "That means only he can take possession of the cup, or allow others to use it."

Robert's expression tightened in fury, "I am the king–," he started to roar, but Alec stepped out from behind Magus.

"Father!" he broke in quickly, "Just ask me for it,"

Magnus looked down at Alec with a delighted grin.

The king looked like he was about to boil over.

"May I use the cup for our armies, Alexander?" Robert demanded, an angry strain in his voice. Alec saw, in the corner of his eyes, as Isabelle turned towards the window, covering a smirk with her hand.

Magnus made no effort to hide his.

Alec remained perfectly steady, "Yes," he offered the cup to his father. "Please take this and use it for our armies."

Robert reached out and took the cup from his son's hands.

He narrowed his eyes.

"You may have made a mistake, Alexander," The king said darkly, "aligning yourself with this man."

Alec raised his chin.

"I don't think so," he said, "but either way, it's my mistake to make."

His father's eyes narrowed as he turned away from him in a sort of manly huff and next Jace approached him, a contrite expression in his eyes.

He sighed.

"That was a crazy thing to do," he said, his gold eyes shifting warily toward Magnus.

Alec smiled, "It was the right thing to do."

Jace's expression changed, and he looked like he was about to protest when Magnus' hand came to rest on Alec's shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you, darling, but it's about time for us to be going." Magnus said, and Alec turned to look up at him.

He straighten his shoulders and nodded, "Of course."

Jace's eyes widened, "You're taking him now? I thought you said he could live his life!"

"Around my dictation, he can," said Magnus, "but right now, I dictate that he comes with me."

Jace's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak but Alec cut him off.

"It's fine," Alec smiled, "He's right. Don't worry Jace, I'll see you soon."

Jace teeth clicked together with a hiss. "Fine. But you'll be here when we start the ceremony for the Cup, won't you?"

Immediately Alec turned to look up at Magnus, obviously leaving the answer up to him. Magnus smiled approvingly.

"He will be," Magnus replied, draping his arm around Alec's shoulders, "as will I, as I'd rather like to see it for myself."

Jace frowned at Magnus but nodded. "Then I'll see you both tomorrow." and he turned away.

Alec's sister suddenly reached for him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Good luck, big brother." she said, squeezing him."promise me you'll give me details on what the Dark Manor is like."

"Now, now," Magnus said, with a glint of humor. "A warlock doesn't reveal his secrets so easily."

Isabelle grinned at him as she released Alec. "We'll see." They both shared a strangely amicable stare that Alec didn't totally understand.

Then Magnus snapped his fingers, and the two of them disappeared into a cloud of smoke.


	2. The Fire of Heaven

_Well hello there, gorgeous,"_

 _The gleam of gold flecked eyes._

 _"I wanted to tell the truth…."_

 _"It's not the too late to tell the truth Alec…"_

 _"Have you ever been kissed before?"_

* * *

Alec blinked open his eyes.

He felt like he was still on the edge of something he'd been dreaming, but he couldn't quite remember. It was like loosing your train of thought. He reached for it… but nothing was there.

Alec looked around. Everything was blue or silver or dark wood. Blue velvet hanging from his bedposts, blue and silver tapestries on the wall. There was even blue silk sheets wrapped around his torso.

Alec groaned.

Alec turned his head and saw pale sunlight falling through long narrow windows in the walls. Through them he could see nothing but trees, wind stirring in their leaves.

Finally Alec started to remember.

He sort of gasped as he shot up in bed.

Alec moaned. Throwing off his blankets and stumbling out of bed to the wardrobe in the corner. He found a shirt and some pants and started struggling into them, just as a shadow fell over him from behind.

Alec jumped and whirled.

He was wearing pants, but his shirt was still gapping as he turned to find Magnus standing behind him, leaning against the bed post.

He was grinning like a cat.

"My, my. This is surprising."

Alec flushed, "Did you use the door?"

Magnus snorted and waved his hand. "I never use doors, darling. It's waste of time."

Alec glared, "Well I would appreciate some warning before you barge in here."

"Why?" Magnus' eyes danced. "You belong to me. And this is my house. I can go where ever I please."

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, whatever. Look, I know you told me I'm supposed to make breakfast and wake you up. I'm sorry I overslept—,"

Magnus strolled forward.

Alec backed himself into the closet. "What are you doing?"

Magnus smiled in a way that set off the gleam in his eyes. He was only standing about a foot away. His arms crossed over a deeply-purple silk vest. "Nothing. Do go on."

Alec bumped his elbow as he tried to stand up straight. "Umm… he cleared his throat. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'll hurry and make breakfast right away."

"That's all right." Magnus leaned a little closer. "I took care of it. It's your first day after all, I expected a few hiccups."

"Oh," Alec shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry…"

Magnus' teeth showed between his lips. "Oh don't worry. I'll be sure you make it up to me."

Magnus reached up and ran his hand down the edge of Alec's unbuttoned shirt. The boy jumped.

"W-what are you doing?" he stammered, throwing himself back against the wardrobe again. His cheeks were vibrantly red.

"Is this the shirt you wore yesterday?" Magnus asked, running the white material through his fingers. Alec's eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"Oh, umm," Alec let out a breath, "Yeah. I don't have any of my other clothes here yet, remember?"

"Didn't you see the clothes I put in there for you?" Magnus used a long, ring-laden finger to identify the closet. Alec turned his head to see what he was talking about.

There was, indeed, a row of glinting, rich garments hanging inside.

"Oh," Alec turned back. "I assumed those were yours, and we're not the same size."

"Those are all in your size, Alexander." Magnus sighed. He released Alec's white shirt with distasted and stepped forward. This desperately encroached on the half-dressed Alec's personal space.

Alec stumbled to the side, blushing. It made Magnus glance at him with a smooth expression, but there may have been disappointment in his eyes.

"See?" Magnus pulled a tunic from the bunch. It was blue, sparking silver embroidery making patterns on the sleeves and chest. "Its much to short for me. Try it on."

Alec eyed the apparel suspiciously, but finally reached out for it and ran the sleeve through his hand. It felt heavy.

He looked up at Magnus and found the man staring at him.

Alec stared back.

"I thought you wanted me to try it on." Alec said finally, when the warlock didn't appear to be moving. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"I do."

Alec blinked, "Well… aren't you going to step outside?"

Magnus' expression went blank, then suddenly he laughed.

"Modest, are we?"

Alec flushed, "It's just improper!" he snapped. "Looking at other people changing. Isn't it strange for you?"

Magnus smiled, "On the contrary, I think I'll find it very enjoyable."

Alec's eyes widened, "What?" he asked, and tensed. Magnus' expression fell.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll turn around." he said, turning and walking to stare out the windows. "Just hurry up."

Alec blinked and started stripping off his clothes.

It was a little more difficult that usual, getting into the suit Magnus had selected for him. But when he had, he buttoned up the front of the jacket and smoothed it with his hands before turning towards Magnus.

"You're right, it fits." Alec confessed, lifting his arms about and twisting, half expecting the garment to snag when he moved. He heard it as Magnus turned.

"Well of course it does," Magnus said, grinning triumphantly as he walked toward Alec. "I made it for you."

"What?" Alec stared at him. "Why?"

"Because I'm magic?" Magus raised his eyebrow. "And because the suit you were wearing yesterday was positively awful. You're a prince aren't you? What kind of royalty can't afford a proper tailor?"

"I have a tailor," Alec frowned, "I ask him to make me simple clothing. I like it better that way."

Magnus looked appalled. He shook his head. "Well that ends today."

"What?" Alec scowled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I own you now, and I need my things to look nice." Magnus explained waving his hand. Magnus moved forward and ran his finger's over Alec's cheek, making his blue eyes widen into saucers. "Though you're defiantly attractive, you're wasting it dressing like an artisan's son."

Alec was blushing but he rolled his eyes. "Can't I just dress up when we're in public?"

"No," Magnus dropped his hand and turned around. "I don't need to have my eyes offended in my own home."

Alec threw his hands up. "Oh, come on!"

"Keep complaining," Magnus warned, walking towards the door. "And I'll take away your clothes privileges all together."

"What?" Alec straightened, "What does that mean?"

"It's means you wear what I give you, or you wear nothing." Magus grinned. "And you really shouldn't tempt me with that idea much longer or I just might forget the clothes completely."

Alec turned ruby and scarlet all the way down to his toes.

"You realize I'm male, right?" Alec demanded, "Because it almost sounds like–," Alec suddenly broke off with wide eyes.

Magnus glanced over his shoulder. "Like what, Alexander?" He asked challengingly. "Like I'm attracted to you? What's the matter with that?"

Alec's eyes were still wide.

"You…." Alec swallowed, and took a step back.

Magnus' expression fell and he turned around with crossed arms.

"It's been a long time since the church burned men for liking other men, Alec." he said in a slow, even voice. "In Greece it's actually encouraged. The world doesn't look at sexuality the same way anymore, and honestly, I wouldn't care if they did. I'm a powerful man, and no one can stop me from doing what I like."

Magnus was smiling again. "And just so you know. You should probably start thinking about where you stand on the subject, Mr. Alexander Lightwood. Because I just might like _you_."

* * *

Alec and Magnus didn't talk again for a while after that. Magnus departed with a vague hint that he had a meeting, leaving Alec to wander around his cavernous house.

As it turned out, The Dark Manor was not properly named.

The place was a riot of color. Everywhere he went he ran into groupings of bright future or art and tapestries lining the walls. Delicate, crystalline lamps made of stained glass cast patterns on glossy dark-wood floors, and webs of gold formed chandeliers near the ceiling.

Alec felt like he'd stepped into a painting.

He found breakfast; fruit and coffee on a long ebony table in the dining room. Alec was guided to it by the dark aroma filling the halls. Alec sat down to have some since Magnus had said to make himself at home. He just hoped this had been what he'd had in mind.

Alec was grateful for the moment of quiet. He wanted to clear his head, after what Magnus… Alec just couldn't stop thinking.

The truth was… It wasn't that Alec needed to think about what Magnus had asked him. What worried him was the fact that didn't.

He already knew where he stood. When it came to being attracted to men… Alec had known for a while. But the idea of acting on it… Alec swallowed.

He didn't have Magnus' confidence. He wasn't sure he wanted to. And he certainly wasn't prepared to be asked, point blank, about the one thing he'd never told anybody in his entire life.

Especially not by a tall, attractive man who was essentially holding him captive.

Alec buried his face in his hands.

 _BIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG_

Alec jolted out of his thoughts by a shill ringing through out the room.

Alec blinked, for a moment bewildered when no servants responded. That is until he remembered that the servant was him.

He stood up and headed for the front door.

"Alec!"

Arms flew around Alec's neck, dark red shirts swaying into his legs as some long, slender weight fell into him.

Alec caught a glimpse of black hair.

"Isabelle?" Alec's arms came up to pat his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," she replied, stepping back to pout at him with big, dark eyes. "We had breakfast without you this morning and it made me realize that you were truly gone. So I thought I'd come for a visit. I was surprised when nothing stopped me at the gate. I mean, surely the dark manor ought to have better security than to allow anyone to come waltzing up to the door."

"You'd think…" Alec rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know if I'm allowed to have guests…."

"Well is Magus here?"

Alec raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Then what does it matter?" Isabelle beamed and breezed inside.

"Iz—," Alec turned reproachfully. "You're going to get me in trouble!"

"I'm your sister!" she replied, turning with her hands on her hips. "He said you could see your family, didn't he?"

"I don't think this is what he meant." Alec sighed, but regardless, he shut the door. "Fine, as long as we stay in the dining room and down disturb anything."

Isabelle smiled, "Wonderful," she clapped her black-gloved hands and turned on a heel. Her ruby skirts sparkled around her, and dark curls bounced around her face.

"The ceremony is tonight?" Alec said a moment later, when the too of them were sitting together and drinking coffee.

Isabelle selected a strawberry with her silver fork and nibbled at it before she spoke.

"Father's worried the war is getting worse. If we don't hurry to assemble an army and measure our numbers then we may not have a chance."

Alec frowned. "I should be helping…."

Isabelle looked at him, a warm understanding in her eyes.

"I think you've given up enough, Alec." Isabelle glanced pointedly around the room. "Besides, you're coming tonight, aren't you?"

"Both of us are," Alec lowered his eyes. "It just doesn't feel like that means anything. I feel like I'm a spectator. I'm supposed to be the future king, and yet a war is destroying my kingdom and I'm…." Alec closed his eyes.

"Alec—," Isabelle reached for him.

"Well, well," A voice seemed to echo off the walls as Magnus materialized at the far end of the table. His fingers curled as if he were examining his rings. "Seems the Lightwoods have multiplied while I was away."

"Magnus," Alec stood. "I'm sorry, Isabelle just wanted to—,"

"It's fine, Alexander, I don't mind your sister." Magnus said, pulling out a chair and sitting down with crossed legs. "Though perhaps she should learn to schedule appointments the next time she'd like to visit."

Isabelle grinned, "I suppose I could think about it."

Magnus chuckled and shook his head.

"So, what do we owe the pleasure of your company miss Lightwood?"

"I came to tell you that the ceremony moved to tonight." Isabelle said, twirling a loose curl around her finger. "Everyone will be gathering at castle at sundown."

"I see," Magnus uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. "Then we'll be there, just to make sure things go as they should."

Isabelle nodded, "Well then, I'll see you both tonight." she stood up, leaning over to peck her brother on the cheek. Alec rolled his eyes and scrubbed lip coloring off his skin.

"Thanks for visiting Iz."

"Of course," She smiled her beautiful sharp cheeked smile and then turned to wave. "Thanks for having me, Magnus."

"Allow me to choose next time, darling, and you're welcome." Magnus said with an affectionate smile. Isabella laughed as she left.

Magnus turned his bright, cat eyes on Alec.

"So you think you can handle the ceremony tonight?"

Alec raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean handle it?"

Magnus' eyes darkened. "I told you about the cup didn't I? The risks involved? Are you sure you're ready to watch heaven weed out the unworthy from it's flock?"

Alec's lips parted in surprise, he looked down.

"I have to be there," Alec said, his voice barely a breath.

Magnus nodded. "As long as you're sure."

Alec's hands tightened, and he looked away.

* * *

That night, when Alec and Magnus arrived, the palace was swarmed with every solider from the lines. All of them dressed in uniform and with a nervous energy that buzzed in the air.

Magnus was different. He had an odd composure about him. A deeply quiet nonchalance.

Alec was breaking out in a cold sweat.

How many of these men were going to die?

"Magnus," Alec's voice was low as he leaned towards him, "How does it happen?"

Magnus took a moment, but he seemed to realize what Alec meant.

"It doesn't happen all at once." he said lowly, "It will be like swallowing poison. Everyone who drinks will start to feel dizzy, and then they'll all drop. Once they start to seize there will be a lot of pain, a lot of delirium. I wish I could say it will be over quickly….

Magnus cleared his throat and continued, "When the blood has fully spread through their systems they'll all pass out from the strain. If their hearts keep beating then they'll live. Probably wake up in about twenty-four hours. If not…" Magnus' expression became grave.

Alec's jaw tightened. "I understand."

Magnus and Alec stood at the back of the crowd. Everyone gathered in the ballroom, soldiers milling about the large open space. Alec watched them all, his eyes catching on their faces.

He wished he would stop noticing them, but that only seemed to make him notice more.

"Alec,"

Alec turned.

It was Jace. He was standing behind him, dressed in uniform— black and gold. It looked good on him. It made all the heavenly-gold come out in his hair and in his eyes.

Alec fought off a blush at the thought.

"Jace," Alec forced a smile.

Jace didn't return it. "Can I talk to you?" Jace's eyes shifted to Magnus, narrowed, and then found Alec again.

Alec glanced at Magnus. "Can I…?"

"Sure," Magnus' expression changed. A sort of… concern. Alec didn't understand why. "I'm going upstairs to watch from the balcony. Just meet me up there when you're done."

Magnus turned and walked away.

Alec turned to Jace. "What is it?"

Jace's eyes positively burned. "I found a book that talks about the cup."

"Really?" Alec's eyebrows raised. "What did it say?"

"It described a lot about when the cup was created." Jace said, "Turns out there used to be some Roman warriors who drank from it. It described what they were like… some of the things that the cup gives you…"

"Oh?" Alec tilted his head. "Like what?"

Jace shrugged. He seemed wild, all of the sudden. Like an out of control fire. "It gives you a sort of magic, these runes that appear on your skin. They made the warriors faster, and stronger… gave them power."

"I see," Alec swallowed. "I guess it's everything Magnus promised then."

Jace's eyes flickered. "There's something else."

"What?" Alec was resistant. Did Jace know about the pain? The fit that came before death? Was he regretting asking for the cup?

"There was this phenomenon that the book referred to," Jace said. "That happened between two warriors who drank from the cup at the exact same time. They were some how bonded together by the cup, like two people sharing one power. It made them stronger, and it made them be able to do things that no other warriors couldn't do alone. Better than brothers."

Alec felt something cold wash over him. "What are you trying to say, Jace?"

Jace looked him, and his eyes were so bright, so fierce.

They were hewn from the sun.

Jace grabbed him by the shoulder. "Drink from the cup with me, Alec."

Alec's eyes widened, "What?"

"You had to know I was going to do this," Jace said. "These are my men. I have to, whatever the risks. But this way…" Jace let out a breath.

"It made the warriors stronger Alec." Jace said, "I have faith that you and I are worthy. The cup will choose us, but this way… It only makes our chances better."

Alec felt like his heart was breaking.

He should have thought about this sooner. About Jace… his best friend, his adopted brother. He should have thought about what might happen tonight.

Of course Jace was going to drink from the cup. He was a warrior, always and forever. He wouldn't see any other choice. But as strong as he was, as good as he was, Alec had no guarantees.

Jace could die. Right there, right in front of him, and Alec would be helpless but to watch him slip away. There would be nothing he could do.

Alec's eyes widened.

Except maybe one thing.

Alec reached out and caught Jace's hand, gripping it in the air between the two of them. He nodded his head.

"I'm with you," Alec said, "For better or worse."

A slow, brilliant smile spread over Jace's lips, lightening his face.

"And I'm with you." Jace said, squeezing Alec's fingers. "Forever."

* * *

It occurred to Alec that Magnus might try to stop him. That's why Jace came up with the idea to change him into a military uniform, using the hat that came with it to cover his hair and face.

Magnus was watching from above. He wouldn't be able to tell the difference from far away, at least not immediately. Still Alec knew he needed to act.

He and Jace were the first in line.

"Are you sure about this?" Alec murmured, "You know the risks. No second thoughts?"

Jace shook his head. "None. You?"

Alec squared his shoulders. "No."

 _It's time for me to be a hero._

Alec's father entered the room a moment later, Alec's mother at his side. They were both resplendant in black and gold, the country's colors. A sign of respect.

Robert raised the cup and the room broke into cheers.

Alec swallowed.

Robert placed the cup on a pedestal. He gave a speech, something about faith and sacrifice. Alec wasn't listening. He couldn't hear through the pulsing in his ears.

His hands tightened into fists.

 _You can do this._

At one point, Robert turned and caught sight of Alec's face out of the corner of his eye.

When he turned to look at him. Alec didn't know what he expected to see. Concern? Anger?

It wasn't what he got.

What Alec saw in his father's eyes… was pride.

Alec's lips parted.

Suddenly he wasn't uncertain at all.

Jace nudged him, warning him it was time to step forward.

Alec followed his lead.

"Both of you?" Robert asked as they came forward. Jace nodded.

"It's part of the ceremony," he explained. "Two warriors who are partners."

Robert nodded his head. "Very well," He stepped back to sit with Alec mother.

She had noticed Alec now, and she _did_ look afraid. Her hands gripping the arms of her chair. Robert smoothed his hand over hers, whispering something to her.

She looked at him, and she leaned back. But there was tension in her jaw.

Alec tried to reassure her with a smile.

Jace looked sideways at him, "Are you ready?"

Alec felt a tremor running through his bones. "Yeah."

Jace nodded. "Let's do it together. On three."

Alec nodded.

Jace braced his hand in the air, and Alec mirrored him.

"One…"

Alec took in a breath.

"Two…"

His throat was tight.

"Three…"

Their hands shot forward.

However long it had been that they stood up there…. was apparently how long it took for Magnus to recognize him.

"ALEC!"

Alec felt the cup burn as he and Jace leaned together and brought it to their lips. He felt it buzz with life between their hands. And as the golden blood sloshed forward- passing between their lips- Alec felt the fire of heaven in his veins.

"ALEC!"

It wasn't painful. It was electric. Like lighting and stars exploding inside him. Like hearing the voices of angels in his ears.

But that wasn't the last thing that he heard.

No. The last thing that Alec Lightwood heard as the thick, hot liquid burned down his throat was Magnus' voice.

Screaming his name.


	3. Up to the Challenge

Alec was certain he was going to die.

The pain. The fire. The searing in his veins, his throat, his skin.

It was the sort of pain that you didn't live through. Almost the sort of pain you didn't even feel, you were just somehow aware of it. Because if you really felt it, you would lose your mind.

That was the kind of pain, that Alec was going to die to.

* * *

Magnus had been up all night.

He looked up and he saw the spears of so-pale morning light falling through the high windows, and that was the thought that occurred to him.

He sighed.

 _They hadn't stopped the ceremony. After Alec and Jace tumbled to the ground._

 _There had been a few alarmed shouts from the soldiers, standing and watching in pure fear at the obvious pain their comrades were now in because of the cup. Then Magnus had appeared at the front of the room in a flourish of blue fire._

 _"This is what's supposed to happen," he said, calmly. Keeping his emotions off his face. He looked down at where Alec was writhing, his jaw slack with pain. "This is the transformation."_

 _An uneasy murmur flooded the room._

 _Magnus' eyes snapped up in a sudden flash of anger._

 _"This is what you asked for," He said, waving a hand over the two boys lying on the marble ground. "This is what you wanted."_

 _For a moment a wave of protest started to rise from the ranks of men, and a rising fury burned in Magnus' chest._

 _So this was the bravery of the royal army. Only Alec, who had gone in with his eyes open, was brave enough to accept it. And he was at the edge of dying on the palace floor._

 _"Hey, what's she doing?"_

 _Magnus' head snapped up and he whirled around, only to see Isabelle Lightwood standing behind the Mortal Cup in her blood red dress, glaring at the crowd._

 _"What cowards," she said cooly, and then she snatched up the goblet and brought it to her lips._

 _Magnus' eyes widened in utter shock._

That girl is made of fire.

 _There was a scream. Magnus watched as Maryse Lightwood threw herself out of her throne and caught her daughter as she slid unconscious into her mother's arms._

 _There was loud astonishment from the crowd of men._

 _Suddenly two other girls, one with straight black hair and the other white-blonde and with the pointed ears of fairies, stood before the crowd._

 _"We want to enlist too," the fair-haired one said._

 _Maryse looked up at them in shock._

 _"Helen–," She stared to say._

 _"Go ahead."_

 _The girls turned to look at Magnus as he spoke, his expression smooth and thoughtful._

 _They looked confused._

 _Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Well the cup is mine. Or at least… it is as long as Alec is–," Magnus swallowed and went on. "And I say, go right ahead."_

 _Maryse looked like someone had slapped her. "Magnus–,"_

 _But what ever she was going to say it broke off as Helen lunged for the cup._

 _She turned to the girl beside her, and smiled. "Aline, we'll do it together?"_

 _Aline returned it with a nod. "Together."_

 _They lifted the cup._

 _ **(A/N: I know this isn't accurate to the books, I just liked the idea of this.)**_

 _Magnus watched them with an almost…. envy. Especially when he noticed their hands were clasped together between them._

 _Their devotion was obvious on their faces, and for some reason… it felt to him like a slap in the face._

 _Perhaps because image ever so slightly mirrored the moment when Alec and Jace…_

 _Magnus shook his head._

 _After that, a flood of soldiers began to move toward the stage._

 _But Magnus couldn't help but notice…. a smattering of long hair and glittering skirts mixed in among the uniforms._

Now, Magnus was sitting in between rows upon rows of infirmary beds, watching men and women writhe beneath the weight of the cup's power.

Only a few had died so far, and Magnus was both relieved and surprised. What a strong bunch these humans must be.

Magnus sat beside Alec– though Isabelle was placed on his other side– watching the glowing-gold burn from inside the young man's veins.

Magnus lifted his hand as if to touch him, but hesitated. He was about to lower it again when suddenly Alec's hand snapped up and gripped him around the wrist.

Magnus jumped in surprise and his eyes went to Alec's face. He found Alec's eyes were opened at staring at him, half blindly.

Even the veins in his eyes glowed gold.

"M–m—Magnus? is that you?"

Magnus covered Alec's hand with his own. "Yes."

Alec took in a raspy, shuttering breath. "I thought— *cough, cough*—dead by now."

Magnus' lips parted in surprise, and then he ground his teeth.

"If you thought it was going to kill you then why the hell did you drink from the damn cup in the first place?" he hissed.

Alec made a choking sound that might have been a laugh. "I– wanted– be the hero– once."

Magnus blinked, then raised his other hand to his forehead and sighed.

"What a hopeless boy you turned out to be." he breathed, "What on earth was I thinking?"

Alec rasped a breath and sort of choked. "Don't know."

Magnus gave a tired but fond smile. "It's morning now, you know."

"I make it?" Alec coughed, his eyes fluttering open and closed with exhaustion.

"I think you might have." Magnus replied squeezing Alec's hand. "Too bad I'm going to have to kill you tomorrow."

Alec was definitely trying to laugh this time. "Maybe— strong enough– challenge now."

"A challenge for me?" Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Not likely."

Alec's chapped lips split when he smiled. "Glad– you– here– Magnus." Alec broke into a fit of coughing.

Magnus gripped his hand more tightly until the fit subsided.

"Me too," he whispered, watching as Alec's eyes slipped closed and he laid still against the bed. "Me too."

* * *

 _How long had it been, Magnus wondered, since he had cared about these sorts of parties._

 _"I thought you said this was the prince's birthday." He sighed, as Ragnor stood by his side sipping his drink._

 _Ragnor glanced at him. "It is."_

 _"Huh," Magus slid gracefully into a chair. "Then why is it so boring?"_

 _Ragnor laughed. "I heard the prince doesn't like a lot of attention."_

 _"That blonde show-boat doesn't like attention?" Magnus looked at Ragnor questioningly._

 _"What?" Ragnor raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? That's not the prince. That's the king's adopted son. He's the head of the royal guard."_

 _"Oh," Magnus didn't really care. "So who is the prince then?"_

 _"Alexander." Ragnor explained. "He's looks like his mother. Black hair, blue eyes, ringing a bell?"_

 _"Not particularly." Magnus shrugged._

 _Ragnor rolled his eyes. "Well it's not like he goes out much. But you should at least know who he is." Ragnor seemed to see something interesting. "There's someone I have to talk to. Try not to leave while I'm gone."_

 _"No promises." Magnus swirled his drink around in his glass. "Don't be long."_

 _Ragnor waved over his shoulder._

 _Magnus was hopelessly bored. And that wasn't normal. He used to love parties, but lately… he just felt…_

 _He shook his head and tried not to think about it._

 _No. He was not growing colder. He still loved life. He was still just as alive. He would not give up on that._

 _And yet…_

 _Magnus stood up._

 _He needed some air._

 _He stepped out into the castle hallways. They were dim, with only the guards posted at the ballroom's entrance to watch him, and when he walked further down the long, flickering corridor, the sound of the party's music started to fade into the distance._

 _He was about to round a corner– into a surely dark and quiet area of the castle– when he suddenly heard mumbling from the other side._

 _Magnus stopped._

 _"Come on," said a voice. "Come on. I said it was going to be tonight, I said…"_

 _Magnus blinked._

 _No one responded to the determinedly male voice. He seemed to be talking frustratedly to himself._

 _"It's time," there was an almost misery in his tone now. "If I don't do it now, then…"_

 _Magnus felt a wave of sympathy. He didn't know what this person was fussing over, but he could relate to the terrible desperation in their voice._

 _With a deep breath, Magnus pretended to stumble drunkenly around the corner._

 _The figure– who was standing with his head in his hands– jumped in surprise, and Magnus turned to look at them. Convincingly sloshed-looking._

 _"Oh!" He slurred, glancing around confusedly. "I seem to have gotten lost."_

 _The figure quickly straightened up. He was wearing a finely made, but miserably plain suit. His hair was black and sticking up where he'd been nervously running his hand through it, and his eyes were a startling blue._

 _Magnus felt a rush hormones. This boy was beautiful. His sharp cheekbones and the curve of shoulders alone….._

 _Magnus smiled. Suddenly glad he had stumbled onto him._

 _"I'm sorry," He said genuinely, "Did I startle you?"_

 _The boy blinked._

 _"Oh, I…" The boy gave Magnus a curiously invested look. "Not at all. I was just…"_

 _His eyes darkened for a moment, but then he shook it off and gave Magnus a pleasant– but clearly nervous– smile._

 _"Are you all right," He asked, "Do you need to sit down?"_

 _Magnus tried to keep the amusement off his face. Had he really been acting that drunk?_

 _"I'm all right," He assured him. But then he noticed the bright flush on the boy's cheeks. "You don't look totally sober yourself."_

 _The color darkened and the boy laughed, "No, I guess not. I don't usually drink much… but tonight it seemed appropriate."_

 _Magnus tilted his head, "Why is that?"_

 _The boy blinked, "Well…" He seemed uncomfortable. "Since it's my eighteenth birthday…"_

 _Magnus eyes widened. No…._

 _"Are you…" Magnus hesitated, "You're Alexander?"_

Magnus slowly blinked his eyes open.

Morning had already gone. The room was cast in the light of a warm amber sunset.

Magnus yawned and looked around.

Alec was still lying in his bed, but the glowing underneath his skin had stopped.

For a moment, a flash of panic burst inside Magnus' chest, but then he noticed the steady pulse of blood in the boy's neck.

"He's alive," Magnus breathed, and a swell of relief washed over him.

Alec Lightwood was alive.

Which meant…. Alec Lightwood was a Shadowhunter.

* * *

Alec was dreaming.

 _"You're Alexander?"_

Alec heard a voice. It sounded so clear… so familiar to him. But he didn't remember who's it was.

 _What were we talking about?_ Alec wondered. _Why can't I remember?_

There was something, just at the edge of his memory. Something nagging at him. He got the feeling if he could just remember… all the pieces would suddenly fall into place for him. But somehow it was just outside his reach.

What had he forgotten?

 _"Can I ask you something?…. What are you most afraid of?"_

Most afraid? Why?

 _"You know… I like you, Alec."_

Hmmm… Maybe it was just a dream after all. Maybe he hadn't forgotten. Because after all…

Alec would never forget, if someone had actually liked him.


	4. A Shadowhunter

Isabelle groaned as she opened her eyes. The dark, torchlit hall swimming into focus. The pain had started to fade, finally, after what felt like years, and the room felt cool against her sweaty skin.

Isabelle blinked, and when her eyesight started to focus she noticed a dark shape sitting beside her. She turned her head.

Alec. He was leaning forward, using his arms folded against the bed to prop himself up. He looked pale, and ill, his head bowed over his arms. Isabelle couldn't see his face.

"Shouldn't you still be in bed?" Isabelle asked, but the relief she felt was so acute it left her breathless.

Alec was fine.

She had always believed in him, but she would be lying if she said some part of her hadn't been so afraid of what would happen if her brother didn't live through this. If she lost Jace and Alec together. If she had to live without them.

Maybe that was part of why she had grabbed the goblet in the first place.

Alec raised his head sharply, surprise in his eyes. "Isabelle." Alec let out a long breath. "Thank goodness."

Isabelle smiled faintly. "Are you all right, Alec? Where's Magnus?"

Alec ran a hand through his hair, his deeply hollowed eyes narrowing at her. "Are you kidding me? I wake up to find you like this, and that's the first thing you have to say?"

Isabelle frowned. "Well that's a double standard, isn't it? You drank from the cup too. You didn't ask my permission."

Alec's eyes widened. "I–," he sighed. "I just didn't see this coming, Izzy. Do you really want to fight demons?"

Isabelle slowly sat up. All of her muscles and bones hurt, but she managed to struggle into a seated position.

"Alec…" she began, pushing her hair back from her face. "I think deep down you know the answer to that. I'm never going to be happy sitting here on the sidelines of this war, like some poor porcelain doll. And if anything… the fact that the cup choose me, should say it all, about what I'm willing to do."

Isabelle looked squarely in her brother's eyes. "You of all people should understand."

Alec's eyebrows raised a little, a question in his eyes, but he didn't say anything. Finally he just nodded.

Then a thought occurred to Isabelle. "What about Jace?"

Alec let out a breath and pressed his lips together. "Don't worry." He muttered. "Jace is fine."

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH AH!"

Metal rang like bells as Jace swung his sword into those of his men. All of them looking at him with brilliant shock and fear in their eyes as he moved like lighting striking out of the dark.

Alec stood in the archway on the side of the courtyard, watching as Jace moved between the lights and shadows of the torches that broke up the night.

"Jace," Alec called finally, drawing Jace's attention as he lowered his sword. "Give them a break, won't you?"

The men looked at Alec with a little bit of relief, and he understood it. There was a burned-ness to his entire body that he imagine they shared. A raw, new skin feeling.

Jace looked at Alec, his golden eyes so alight that it was unbelievable. So warm that they hurt to look at. Alec had never seen his best friend so alive. He wasn't sure anyone ever– in all the world– had looked so vivid as Jace did, glowing gold as an angel beneath the night sky.

"Alec!" Jace jogged forward and clapped his friend hard on the back, grinning at him. "I knew you would wake soon. I could feel it."

Alec took a breath. He knew what Jace meant. He had felt it too, when he woke up, and unexplainably knew what it was. That buzz of life that seemed tuned to his own.

"You're clearly adjusting well," Alec murmured, smiling. "Isabelle woke up…"

"I'll go see her soon." Jace promised, but he seemed distracted. "You have to try it Alec. You don't really feel the difference until you try to push your limits. Suddenly, speed, strength, endurance it's all–,"

"Fight me then." Alec said suddenly. His voice was hard but he was smiling. "It's not like I have to take your word for it."

Jace grinned, all teeth and confidence. "Right! Let's do it."

Jace moved back and tossed Alec a sword, which he caught like it was instinct. He jolted a little, surprised, and Jace's expression filled with excitement at the sight.

He raised his sword. "Ready?" He asked, challenging Alec with gleaming eyes.

Alec stood across from him, straightening his shoulders.

In that moment, looking at Jace, Alec felt something. So strong, so overwhelming it nearly took his breath away.

Accomplishment.

The challenge in Jace's eyes, the expectation…. Alec suddenly realized this was something he had always wanted.

He had always wanted Jace to acknowledge him. He had always wanted to be a challenge.

And maybe now…. Alec raised his sword. He could be an equal.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Magnus woke to the chiming of the clock, unsure of how many chimes it might have been in his groggy state.

He groaned.

He had come home before Alec had woken up again. Some part of him was afraid of facing the dark-haired new-shadowhunter when he was lucid. Not to mention Magnus was exhausted from lending his magic to help when the castle was trying to organize the great hall into an infirmary.

He had only made it as fair as the parlor before collapsing onto the couch. And that was why the grandfather clock was waking him.

Magnus sighed as he pushed himself up and stretched his back, swinging his legs off the couch so that he could sit up. When he vision started to clear, he raised his eyes to the clock.

It was eleven at night.

"One hour." Magnus told himself, taking a deep breath. "I had better go get ready."

Magnus pushed himself off the couch and snapped his fingers, immediately appearing in his own bedroom. He walked into his washroom and hot water began to immediately bubble up inside the tub, already filling with bath salts.

Magnus quickly changed out of his clothes, tossing the into a basket near the door before sinking into the bath.

All his muscles started to relax.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated," Magnus wondered to himself as the hot water sunk into his bones.

He closed his eyes.

When he was satisfied with cleaning himself, Magnus walked back into his bedroom and dressed into a silk robe. His hair falling long, and smooth, like streams of wet ink.

Magnus sat down in front of his vanity, running a brush through the strands. As he did, blue sparks danced from his palms, drying the hair as he brushed it.

Magnus glanced at the clock.

Half passed eleven.

"It's still too soon…" Magnus reminded himself firmly, looking at his own reflection in the glass. "He's my servant. Nothing more. And after what he's been through, I should send him straight to bed."

Magnus set down his brush and his shoulders lowered.

"This had better be the right thing," He muttered to himself.

He felt too wired, all of the sudden. Too energized. He only had a half hour before he would have to act calm, collected, and– more importantly– aloof. But at the moment he wondered if he would be very convincing.

Magnus considered his options for a moment before finally snapping his fingers. A bottle appearing on the vanity beside him.

"A drink will calm my nerves." Magus told himself, popping the cork. He snapped his fingers again and a glass appeared.

He moved back onto his bed, lounging across it with his glass in his hand, propping a book open on his lap.

Magnus took a long swallow, glancing at the clock again.

Eleven thirty-five. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was suddenly like there was less weight in the world, Alec thought, as he moved around the courtyard.

All of his strikes were quick as a snake's, all of his steps graceful. It was like the difficulty had been taken out of moving.

"Come on, push harder!" Jace called, a thrill in his voice. "We can do more, I know it!"

Alec panted. "Be patient, Jace. It's only the first night."

"We're capable though!" Jace looked feverish. "It's like we don't have any limits anymore!"

Alec felt cold at that. "Jace, that's not…"

Just then Alec felt something burning against his wrist.

Jace stopped. His eyes going to the blue flames that had lit up on Alec's wrist.

His expression soured. "Your master's collar?" He asked, coldly. And Alec frowned.

"Jace–,"

Just then the fire started to spread up his arm.

Alec's eyes widened, frightened for a moment, until suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"What time is it?" He asked, and Jace looked baffled.

"I don't know… It's late. Maybe close to midnight…"

Alec felt understanding wash over him, and he relaxed as the fire started to spread.

"I have to go then." He told Jace. "I'll be back when I can."

Jace's expression grew cold at that. "I don't like the way he controls you."

Alec frowns. "It's not your choice." he replied, and it was the last thing he said before he disappeared into blue fire.

* * *

When Alec materialized again, he was confused at where he was.

It was a lavish bedroom, more so than the one he'd woken up in two mornings ago, and it was radiant with color.

Alec looked around in confusion for a moment, before he noticed Magnus. Who was asleep, and lying a top the bed in nothing but a red silk robe, with a book and a spilled glass lying next to him on the bed.

"Crap!" Alec sputtered, grabbing the glass and looking around frantically until he found a towel in the washroom. He came back and tried to start soaking up the alcohol that had sunk into the bedspread.

He sighed, realizing it was hopeless and stood back. He would just have to figure out how you were supposed to wash stains out of silk tomorrow…

Alec set the glass down and reached for the book next. He was ready to help Magnus get under the covers so that he could sleep, but when he picked up the book and placed it on the table, Magus groaned and started to stir.

At first, Alec had thought he had woken up. But when he looked back, Magnus just rolled onto his side, causing the robe part and start to open over Magnus' legs.

Alec's eyes drifted to the now bare skin and he blushed bright red.

He shook his head violently.

Alec started tugging at Magnus' blankets, trying to pull them down so that he could get Magnus under them.

All he achieved, though, was causing Magnus to groan grumpily.

"Chairman Meow, stop pulling on the sheets." He complained, rolling over in the other direction. This caused the robe to fall even more so that the entire back of his legs were exposed.

Alec's cheeks darkened again.

"I'm sorry, Magnus." Alec said finally. Too uncomfortable to try to handle this on his own anymore. "It's actually me. You're going to get sick if you don't cover up."

Magnus let out a breath.

"Alec?" He mumbled, and his voice was sloppier than it usually was. "You're back. Here, come lay down with me."

"What?" Alec demanded, but then he noticed the band on his wrist start to burn.

 _You must do anything I ask…._

Alec's eyes widened.


	5. Control

"Come lay down with me."

"What?"

 _You must do anything I ask..._

* * *

"Magnus!"

SMACK

"Ow!" Magnus sputtered and came violently awake. His eyes met Alec's- Blue and flustered over red cheeks- and then the rest of the room cam into focus.

Magnus raised a hand to his cheek.

"What the..." He touched his fingers to his cheek. "Did you just hit me?"

Alec straightened and blushed "S-sorry, I was just..." Alec looked around uncomfortably before pointing at the comforter. "You spilled your wine."

Magus looked, and confused look came over his face before sighing and snapping his fingers.

The stain disappeared.

"In the future, Alexander. I prefer to be woken up gently." Magnus stated, running a hand through his hair. Alec noticed he was wearing it down for once and it reminded him of flawless black silk.

Alec blushed deeper, "Sorry..."

Magnus finally turned his eyes on Alec. Bright and menacing in the dim room.

"So," the warlock said, swinging his legs so he was sitting up on the side of the bed. He didn't bother to fix his rob when it got caught and revealed his caramel legs up to the knee. "You're back. How was your family?"

"They're fine." Alec confessed with a shrug. "Isabelle woke up a few hours ago. And Jace..."

Alec hesitated. He wasn't sure why, but Magnus didn't seem to care either way.

"Good." he said, stretching his arms and standing up. "And it seems up made it back to the manor all right."

"Oh, I-," Alec raised his wrist. "This... it brings me back at midnight doesn't it?"

"Oh that's right." Magnus agreed mildly, looking down at the wrist tattoo with a smile and reaching out to run his fingers over it. His eyes narrowed.

"That's odd."

"What?" Alec asked, blushing at the feeling of Magnus' fingers caressing the delicate skin above his pulse. He worried the warlock might have felt it his heart beat speed.

"The mark is quite hot." Magnus explained, raising his cat eyes to study Alec's face. "Have you been trying to disobey one of my orders?"

"What?" Alec's eyes widened in surprised. "I mean- no. I didn't even think I could do that." Alec tried not to stammer looking away.

"Really?" Magnus brushed his thumb over the skin again. "Because you know, the longer you fight against the order, and the stronger the order that was given, the more this mark will start to burn. It's going to get quite uncomfortable for you." Magnus tilted his head. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to discuss with me? I can be quite reasonable."

Alec blinked in surprise. "No really. I'm not trying to-,"

Alec stopped. _There's no way, he thought,_ a nervous feeling worming his way into his stomach. _It can't possible be that he was ordering me to..._

Magnus cocked and eyebrow. "Oh? You aren't trying to what?"

Alec pressed his lips together.

"Magnus..." He began slowly. "When you say orders... does anything you tell me to do qualify?"

Alec shifted uncomfortably as he spoke, and Magnus stared at him bemusedly.

"If it was spoken as a command than I suppose so," Magnus said breezily, waving his hand. "Why?"

Alec let out a breath and tried to find something to focus on that wasn't Magnus.

"It's nothing really... it's just... you said something a moment ago, before you woke up-," as Alec spoke the mark flared and Alec gritted his teeth. It felt as if something hot around his wrist was slow constricting, tighter and tighter.

"Said what?" Magnus demanded, and he looked surprisingly concerned. A wary light behind his eyes.

"It was nothing much," Alec shrugged. "Just something about asking me to lay down. I didn't really think anything of it. You were asleep and-," The mark flared and Alec's wrist tighten. "Ah!"

"Alexander!" Magnus fingers tightened around Alec's hand "Are you all right? What are you talking about?" Magnus' voice was urgent. "Tell me exactly what I said."

Alec's blush spread down his neck but he tried to ignore it. Still avoiding Magnus' eyes as he cleared his throat.

"'You're back,'" Alec quoted, as closely as he could remember. "'Here, come lay down with me.'"

Alec almost didn't get through the last part. But through either stubbornness or plain will power he managed to fight back his blush from spreading.

Magnus stared at him with a blank expression.

"Oh, for the angel's sake." Magnus groaned under his breath, raising a hand to hold his forehead. His eyelids fluttered exhaustedly.

"Is that why you smacked me awake?"

Alec jolted. "What? No... I- That was an accident-,"

Magnus started waving his hand to shut Alec up.

"It doesn't matter," He snapped, running a long fingered hand through his hair. "It seems were just going to have to get this over with."

Alec's eyes widened for a brief second. He was about to ask what the warlock was talking about when Magnus suddenly shifted himself over on the bed and dragged Alec's arm with him.

"W-what are you doing?" Alec demanded, pulling back against Magnus' grip.

Two gold cat eyes rolled his his direction.

"For goodness sake, Alec, it's ginormous bed. Trust me. I had it specially made. Just lie down before this gets anymore difficult.

Alec swallowed shakily but forced himself not to think as he kicked off his shoes and slowly moved over to lower himself onto the bed. Lying stiffly on his back.

Magnus yawned tiredly.

"Good boy," he said, but his lilting voice was slightly slurred as he tucked his head into a silk pillow. "Now, stay there and get some rest. I'll wake you up in the morning."

Alec's back straighten. "What? You want me to sleep here all night?"

"Yes." Magnus said simply, already closing his eyes. "Honestly you shouldn't be complaining. Most people would be honored to receive such an invitation."

"But I have a room of my own-," Alec began to argue. Magnus interrupted by clearing his throat.

"It's time for sleep Alexander. You can pretend like I'm not even here, and I'll be doing the same." said Magnus, rolling over and pulling the sheets around his shoulders as he turned his back on Alec. He snapped his fingers and the room was plunged into darkness.

At first Alec didn't move. Lying very still on his edge of the bed while a clock ticked passed the minutes.

As he lay there though a thought did occur to him.

He was being a complete idiot.

On some level, Alec realized, wasn't this what he had always wanted?

Alec had been a prince his entire life. Never allowed to have a toe out of line, never supposed to make any mistakes. Now, for once, since Magnus had come into his life, no one was watching him. No one would no a thing about what he did or didn't do or wether or not his conduct was suitable for a prince. For once he had a free pass to be anyone he wanted. And lying, only a few inches away, was a beautiful man who had all but admitted to Alec that he was interested in a physical relationship, and here Alec was acting like someone was trying to throw him into a pit of snakes.

 _I could try,_ Alec told himself, slowly shifting himself on the bed and sliding his body underneath the silken sheets. _With Magnus, I could try. See what it is I really want..._

Alec thought this, pulling the sheets up to his chest and rolling over onto his side, facing Magnus. His eyes tracing the smooth back of the warlocks robe, and catching on the imprints his shoulder blades, and the ridge of his spine.

Alec felt a bright warm hunger bloom in his stomach.

A hunger that was almost immediately followed by fear.

Alec clenched his teeth. Swallowing against what ever cold trembling was roiling up inside of him.

No. Maybe he wasn't ready for this quite yet.

Alec let out a silent breath of disappointment.

Maybe this was enough though. Enough to realize that he wanted it. To admit that this man- long, and lean, and beautiful. This man made him want it.

Alec slightly smiled, letting his eyes still watch Magnus- his breathing make his chest rise and fall- as his eyes slowly slipped closed into the darkness.

Maybe that was enough for tonight.

* * *

 _ **I decided to start updating in honor of the Shadowhunters Premiere tonight. It's not much but I hope it's enough to wet your appetite for more :) I'll try to update every Tuesday from now on to keep up with the show. So keep an eye out for it :)**_


	6. A Curse and a Burden

_"So tell me," Magnus said as he and the Birthday Boy prince sat on a wide stone balcony staring up at the stars. "Why is a prince hiding from his own birthday party?"_

 _Alexander sort of flinched._

 _"Oh... um... I actually hate parties."_

 _"Hate them?" Magnus pouted, "How could anyone hate parties?"_

 _He laughed. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand."_

 _Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. "Someone like me?"_

 _Alexander's blue eyes drifted over to him, looking him up and down. Then he smiled, shy and embarrassed. "You know..." He waved a hand at Magnus as if that was all the evidence he needed._

 _Magnus chuckled. "I think there was a compliment in there somewhere, so I'll take it."_

 _The prince blushed. "Of course it was a compliment."_

 _Magnus smiled._

 _"So you hate parties..." He continued. "Why even have one?"_

 _"It's not really up to me," the prince confessed with a sigh. "There are expectations..." His expression darkened at his own words._

 _Alec tried to stand up._

 _"Where are you going?" Magnus asked in surprise, suspicious of the prince's determined expression._

 _"I need another drink," he said, looking troubled._

 _"Oh, is that all?" Magnus asked, and then he snapped his fingers._

 _A bottle of champagne materialized between them, along with two glasses._

 _The prince jumped._

 _"What-,"_

 _"I don't believe I properly introduced myself," Said Magnus with a grin. "I'm the High Warlock Magnus Bane."_

 _Alexander's eyes were wide and very blue as he stared at him. "Oh..."_

 _Magnus snorted, "You look surprised."_

 _The prince sat back down slowly. "You just seem so young..."_

 _"I'm not." The warlock admitted. "But it's not polite to ask about an immortal's age."_

 _Alexander smiled. "Right, sorry."_

 _Magnus poured them drinks and handed one to Alec. "So... it must be hard. Being a prince, and having to attend parties you down like."_

 _Alexander sighed. "If only it were just the parties..."_

 _"There's more?" Magnus inquired. "I mean I assume you probably hate all the political meetings as well..."_

 _"No." the prince murmured. "I actually don't mind those. It's more the other stuff..." He frowned._

 _"Other stuff?" Magnus repeated._

 _Alexander swallowed his champagne in one gulp._

 _"Why are you talking to me?" Alexander demanded suddenly, his eyes bright and fiery. Magnus actually shifted back a little._

 _"Well I..." Magnus tried to consider the question seriously. "I was rather enjoying it, is all..."_

 _The prince pressed his lips together. "Right..." He let it breath out and it was like the energy went out of him with it. "Right..."_

 _Magnus poured him more champagne. "Why? Are you worried I'm only doing this for political gain? Is that the other stuff you don't like?" He asked, handing him the glass which he took with a grateful smile._

 _"No, no, that's not it." Alexander promised with a shake of his head. "I know about you. I know you don't need me for something like that."_

 _Magnus had to agree with that. "Then what?"_

 _Alexander swallowed more of his drink, reaching up to run his hand through his hair, making it messy. It was sort of comical... and sort of sexy..._

 _Magnus kept a poker face to give away nothing._

 _The younger boy groaned heavily. "I'm such a coward."_

 _"What?" Magnus was a little jeered by the random subject change. Alexander was just shaking his head._

 _"Why do you think that?" Magnus tried agin, pouring the prince another glass. The drinks seemed to keep him talking. They also seemed to relax that tense line in his shoulders._

 _"Because it's true," the prince took the glass almost like he wasn't thinking about it and brought it to his lips. "I promised myself that tonight I would do it and I couldn't. And now..." He groaned again. "God, my father will never take me seriously now."_

 _"You wanted to ask your father for something tonight?" Magnus asked in surprise. "It's your birthday, wouldn't he give you anything you want?"_

 _Alexander shook his head._

 _"I wasn't asking for anything, really." he sighed, taking another drink. "There was just something..."_

 _He gripped his hair in a fist now, ducking his head. "Oh god... this is a mess."_

 _Magnus blinked._

 _"I'm not following you," he admitted, trying to be gentle. He reached out a hand and placed it lightly on the prince's shoulder. "Hey..."_

 _Thy boy nearly jumped out of his skin._

 _"W-what- s-sorry.." the prince stammered. When Magnus had touched him he and nearly jumped to his feet._

 _He quickly settled back down again, and reached out to snatch up Magnus' hand from where he had knocked it away._

 _"Really, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he said feverishly, gripping Magnus' hand in both of his own, like he was trying to use it hold Magnus to the spot. Magnus wanted to point out that it wasn't him who had moved._

 _"It's all right..." Magnus tired to sooth him, but the boy shook his head._

 _"No, I'm sorry please, um..." he shifted back into his original position and placed Magnus' hand back on his shoulder. "I didn't mean it, really..." He shook his head wildly again. "I'm screwing this up..."_

 _"Screwing what up?" Magnus wondered, staring at his own hand on the boy's shoulder. He hadn't meant anything grand by the gesture, but it seemed to carry a lot of weight now._

 _Alexander swallowed his drink again, folding in on himself. "I don't know... talking to you I guess..." he let out a breath. "I thought... but I guess that doesn't make sense either." he buried his face in his arms._

 _Magnus' eyebrows pulled together. Be felt oddly worried for this boy... he seemed to have all of these strong emotions that he wore on his sleeve, and yet he had to be one of the most insecure people Magnus had met._

 _Magnus winced and revised, Alec wasn't insecure the way most people Magnus met were insecure. Not in the demanding way, where he always seemed to ask for reinforcement. Alec was something closer to uncertain that insecure. Like he just wasn't confident in his actions at all._

 _"Alexander..." Magnus started to say._

 _"Oh!" The prince's head popped up. "Alec. I should have said that. You can call me Alec. That's what other people call me." he shook his head again. "I mean... not that other people- I mean... I just usually go by Alec."_

 _Magnus couldn't help but smile._

 _"Alec, then." He agreed, and continued. "What was it you wanted to talk to your father about tonight?"_

 _Alec seemed to close up on himself again, and Magnus quickly poured him another drink._

 _"I'm good at keeping secrets." Magnus encouraged. "I won't tell anyone."_

 _Alec sighed._

 _"I guess... maybe telling someone is a step in the right direction." he admitted, looking at the ground. He drank more and took a deep breath._

 _"I wanted to tell him..." Alec cleared his throat, like his body was resisting letting the words out. "I wanted to tell him..."_

 _Alec's cheeks were very red, and he seemed a little unsteady, like he might be shaking._

 _"Oh hell," he grumbled, rubbing a hand over his face. "I wanted to tell him-,"_

 _Alec suddenly shifted, pushing himself toward Magnus._

 _The warlock was so surprised by the sudden movement that he didn't react when he suddenly felt Alec's lips land against his own, before quickly fluttering away again._

 _"I wanted to tell him about that." Alec sort of coughed out the words._

 _Magnus blinked._

 _He wanted to tell him... oh... suddenly the pieces clicked together for Magnus._

 _A gay first prince._

 _Magnus could suddenly see why Alec has been so nervous. Idris was not that tolerant of a country. Not if things were out in the open. A royal heir who likes men... that would probably not end well. Not if Alec wanted to be honest about it, which it seemed like he did._

 _Magnus suddenly felt a wealth of sadness._

 _How unfair the world really is..._

Magnus open his eyes.

The room swam for a minute before it settled, and Magnus groaned.

He was oddly cold.

Magnus shifted, closing his eyes again and resisting the pull to wake up. That is... until his memories of the night before came rushing back to him.

Magnus sat up looking around.

His bed was empty aside from him. No sign that Alec had been there at all.

Magnus felt a cold dread fill his stomach. Was Alexander angry? Was he scared of Magnus now?

That when Magnus smell something in the air...

"Is that coffee?" He wondered in surprise. Magnus snapped his fingers and in a spark of magic his bed was made and Magnus was dressed and striding towards the door, following the smell.

It lead him downstairs.

"Magnus,"

The warlock almost jumped in surprise at the bright cheerful greeting as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Magnus looked over and found Alec standing in the door to the dining room.

"You're awake," said the new shadowhunter warmly. A daylight, bright smile on his features.

Magnus was a little stunned.

"Alexander?"

"I made breakfast," Said the boy quickly, gesturing behind him. "I kept it simple because I didn't want to screw it up."

Magnus smiled patiently. "You should have a little more faith in yourself.

Alec just shrugged, and that's when Magnus noticed what he was wearing.

"Are those some of the clothes I made for you?" the warlock asked and Alec looked down like he had forgotten.

"Oh yeah. You told me they were for me so..."

"They look fantastic." Magnus grinned. "But I rather thought you didn't like them."

"I'm adjusting." Alec said with shy blush.

There was something different about Alec today, Magnus decided. He could see it in the determined energy that seemed to glow from inside of him.

Magnus didn't know what had caused it, but he was grateful, and decided it was best if he just went along with it.

"So where's this breakfast I've heard so much about?"

Alec laughed, and it made Magnus smile.

"It's this way."

Alec showed Magnus into the dining room. He even pulled out a chair for him and served him his coffee.

Magnus felt unexplainably flattered.

"If you're trying to butter me up so I won't be mad at you for drinking from the cup," Magnus warned, "Then it's not going to work."

Alec stopped moving his expression falling.

"I wouldn't try to do that," Alec said carefully. "Mostly because I don't regret what I did, so if you want to be mad you should be." he sighed. "But I am sorry I had to do something that upset you."

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "Well that's straightforward of you."

Alec shrugged.

Magnus relented with a sigh. "I suppose I'm not really that mad anymore." He confessed. "It's not like I don't understand why you did it."

Alec looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"Yes." Magnus agreed. "But don't think I'll be as forgiving if you do something stupidly risky like that that again."

Alec smiled. "Of course."

The rest of the morning passed pleasantly. Alec actually talked to Magnus, much more than usual, and Magnus insisted that Alec eat with him so he did.

It wasn't until mid-afternoon that the peaceful bubble Magnus felt they had created around the two of them was shattered.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Alec offered and stood up. Magnus walked him fondly, if a little disappointed. He felt like the gap between he and Alec had been shrinking, and he wasn't happy to see it interrupted.

He could hear Alec open the door from the other room.

"Oh," He heard Alec say. "Jace?"

Magnus was standing in an instant.

He strode to the doorway and saw with his own eyes the tall blond boy standing beyond it.

The boy looked at Magnus distrustfully.

"We're all gathering for training today," Jace was in the process of explaining to Alec. "I was hoping you would want to come."

"Oh," Alec looked a little hesitant but he glanced at Magnus. "Would that be all right?"

Magnus scowled.

"It's a bit inevitable." He admitted. "So fine. But be back in time to make dinner."

Alec smiled. "Of course."

Jace glared furiously but knew better than to speak.

Alec turned to Magnus and bowed. "Thank you, I'll be back soon." He said and then looked up to smile sincerely into Magnus eyes.

Magnus softened a little. "Give them hell, Alexander. I want to be able to brag about you."

Alec grinned. "Count on it."

And with that he walked through the door after Jace, and Magnus watched their steps fall into sync as they walked away.


	7. Truth of the Heart

Shadow-hunter practice became a persistent interruption in Magnus' life. Alec started being gone every other afternoon, and he came home sweaty and tired.

Not something Magnus liked to see when he wasn't the cause.

Still Magnus could see Alec was trying.

He woke Magnus up every morning with a gentle hand on his arm or shoulder. He was full of smiles and laughter for Magnus when they sat together for meals, and he even struggled with himself to stay awake with Magnus at the end of the night, no matter how exhausted he appeared to be.

Most the time Magnus pretended to be tired so that Alec would just go to bed, but it was a nice gesture all the same.

Alec seemed to trust him more, and that was a good thing. Still, Magnus was a bit of a petty man, because he really couldn't stand how many days Alec was spending training with Jace.

"You want to come with me?" Alec repeated in surprise when he and Magnus were eating breakfast together one morning. "To practice? You know it's very boring…"

"I plan to keep it interesting," Magnus replied, sipping at his coffee. "I can help train you all with my magic."

Alec smiled kindly, "That would be very nice of you, but don't push yourself too hard."

Magnus wanted to roll his eyes but refrained since it was actually endearing that Alec was worried about him. Still he ought to know that Magnus was far too powerful to be worn out by a handful of new shadowhunters.

So that afternoon, before Jace had a chance to send for Alec, Magnus transported the two of them into the castle courtyard.

The shadow-hunter soldiers training there looked startled, and Alec looked dizzy, but Magnus was pleased with himself.

"What is he doing here?" Jace asked, turning away from a man he had been talking to. He was glaring at Magnus but clearly addressing Alec.

"He's helping." Alec said in a stern tone that left no room for questions, and Magnus was deeply pleased.

"That's right," He agreed, rolling up his sleeves, "Are you all ready for a workout?"

Jace sneered. "Of course we are."

Magnus smirked.

Things got a little competitive after that. Magnus created swarms of illusionary demons for the shadowhunters to fight. It mostly a pretty fair, if difficult challenge but there were two exceptions.

Jace seemed to be getting the brunt of the attacks. Alec seemed to be getting the passed over.

At first Alec was just confused and started throwing himself for eagerly into the fight, going after other people's demons, including Jace's- If he could get them before Jace did- but after a while Alec whirled on Magnus.

"Stop babying me!" he said it low, standing directly in front of Magnus. "I can take it, stop treating me like I'm weak."

Magnus stared in surprise. "Alec I wasn't-,"

Alec glared. "Challenge me. The same way you would if I were Jace."

"Jace?" Magnus repeated, honestly confused as to why Alec picked him, but this only seemed to spur Alec on.

"I'm just as strong as him!"

Magnus raised an arm in surrender.

"I know you are. I'm sorry. I'll-,"

"Forget it," There was hurt in Alec's eyes now. He felt that even if Magnus gave him what he wanted it would just be out of pity at this point. "I don't need to prove anything here."

Alec stormed out of the courtyard, and Magnus watched him in shock.

Jace stopped fighting- by no small expense of will- to walk over to Magnus.

"What did you do to Alec?"

"Nothing," Magnus glared. "I blame you for this."

Jace cocked a vicious eyebrow. "He wasn't yelling at me."

"He's here because of you!"

"He wants to be here!"

"He wants to prove that you're not better than him!" Magnus grabbed Jace by his shirt. "You're a fighter golden boy, I will give you that. Alec on the other hand is so much more. If he keeps trying to fight, just so he came be better at it than you, he will get himself killed. Not because he's weak, but because ending up dead is exactly where you're headed. I will not let Alec run that race, and I'm certainly not going to let him win it." Magnus dropped Jace on the ground. "If you cared about him at all you wouldn't either."

"You think I would let Alec die?" Jace demanded, "He's my family."

"You won't do it on purpose." Magnus rolled his eyes, "You'll do it because you don't notice him chasing after you, trying to protect you. So one day, when you throw yourself into danger, Alec will be dragged right into it with you. Or at least he would be, except that I'm going to protect him."

"Because you care about Alec?" Jace demanded. "His slave owner cares?"

"He isn't my slave." Magnus hissed. "I've been protecting Alec this whole time. If you weren't so self absorbed you would have noticed that. Isabelle did."

"Izzy?" Jace actually looked surprised. "What do you mean Izzy noticed, noticed what?"

Magnus shook his head. "You're beyond my help, Captain. I think you and your men can take it from here."

With that Magnus snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

After kissing Magnus, Alec had trouble keeping up much of a coherent conversation. Mostly Magnus just found himself comforting the prince, trying to tell him that it was okay. What he felt, and what he wanted was okay.

Alec didn't seem to hear much, but he leaned into Magnus tiredly.

"I'm glad I met you." Alec murmured in a slurred voice. "I don't really feel so alone now that you know. Now that I know people like you exist."

Magnus blushed a little and felt stupid for doing it. He wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulders.

"You're definitely not alone, Alec. You were just lead to believe that."

Alec nuzzled into Magnus' shoulder and at first, the warlock was surprised at the forwardness until he realized Alec had fallen asleep. Magnus sighed and scooped him up.

"Time for bed, sweet prince."

Magnus found himself wandering the castle corridor, unsure of where to take the prince to rest where he wouldn't be found by the wrong people. In the end though, it seemed the right person managed to find him.

"What are you doing with my brother?"

Magnus jolted in surprise and turned around.

Behind him, with her hands on her hips, was Princess Isabelle who Magnus had heard of mostly because of her famous fashion sense. In person she was somehow shorter but much more imposing. Her dark, black-fire eyes bearing down on him like an avenging angel.

"I'm sorry, dear, I'd happily give him to you if you'd like. We had been talking and he drank quite a lot. He's asleep now."

Isabelle walked up to him with the staccato click of her heels.

"What were you doing with him?"

Magnus tried to look as innocent and sincere as possible. "I was trying to find his room, I just wanted to help him sleep I swear."

"What did you talk to him about?"

Magnus swiped his teeth over his lip. "Just some birthday plans he'd had in mind, but it sounded like they weren't going to work out."

Isabelle's expression softened.

"He didn't tell dad, did he?"

Magnus' eyes widened.

"Well I… He… No. He didn't."

The princess sighed.

"That might be for the best," She said, not cruelly but with a deep regret. "I'm surprised he told you thought."

Magnus shrugged awkwardly. "I think he sensed a sympathetic spirit."

Isabelle smiled a little. "Maybe. You are handsome. At least brother has good taste."

Magnus cleared his throat and looked around awkwardly. "It was really nothing-,"

Isabelle was suddenly glaring again. "It wasn't for him! He never talks to anyone about this. He never even told me, not to my face. If you really don't care then leave him alone."

Isabelle elbowed Magnus in the chest and tried to pry Alec from his arms.

God damn that girl was a force to contend with.

"I care." Magnus said before he really knew what he was saying, hoisting Alec back out of his sister's arms. "I care… It's just… It must be awful to be the prince and feel the way Alec does. But as long as he wants to be a member of a royal family, there isn't much that can protect him from what he's feeling now."

Isabelle looked at Magnus, and then down and away.

"Alec is so noble. He never puts himself first but I wish he would. I wish he would go make himself happy instead of fight so hard to be the person that everyone else wants him to be."

"I think he's pretty great how he his," Magnus admitted, trying to downplay it with a shrug.

Isabelle's eyes met his again.

"You do, don't you?" she smiled, "Do you like my brother?"

Magnus rolled his eyes a little defensively. "I'm a very old and wise warlock who has lived through many centuries. I don't "like" people Isabelle Lightwood."

She raised he eyebrows and folded her arms over her chest in disbelief.

Magnus held her gaze for a moment before looking away with a huff, and Isabelle laughed light a bell.

"I knew it." She flicked her hair. "In that case his room is down the next hall, third door on the left. Let him get some sleep and I'll talk to him in the morning. I'm sure he'll want to see you again."

Magnus glanced away casually, "I wouldn't mind it, if he did."

The princess winked and strode off. "It was a pleasure to meet you warlock." she said and waved.

Magnus looked after her with a smile and a disbelieving shake of his head before carrying Alec to his room.

The more hours passed before Alec came back to the manor that night, the more agitated Magnus got.

He got the feeling that if Alec didn't come back before midnight when the spell kicked in then he would have lost him. Alec wouldn't be pleased feeling forced to face him if he was still angry. If he wasn't coming back on his own terms.

However, at nearly ten o'clock, Magnus' fears were put to rest.

The door to the manor opened quietly but Magnus perked up like a cat.

"Alec?"

The door closed heavily.

"Yeah it's me."

Magnus hovered uncertainly between getting up and going to him and giving him space. In the end Alec came to him with a determined expression.

Magnus smoothed his pant legs nervously.

"Alec about today-,"

"What am I to you?"

Magnus blinked, staring into Alec's deep, unyielding eyes and being unsure what he'd just stumbled into.

"What do you mean?"

"Am I your pet?" Alec asked, "Am I your trophy? I never got the feeling that I held no meaning for you but after today…" He shook his head. "I don't know what you see in me. If you don't see me as a valuable shadow-hunter-,"

"I do-,"

Alec held up his hand. "You didn't pick me as a soldier. You didn't even want me to be one. That isn't why you wanted me so," he sighed, "I don't know what was it?"

Magnus took a deep breath, unsure how to have this conversation.

"Alec…"

"You mentioned something about liking me."

Magnus' eyes flashed up, startled, and caught an uncertain look on Alec's face.

"Was it…" Alec cast his eyes down. "Did you bring me here for sex?"

Magnus might have choked.

"Alec! No. I would never do that!"

Alec raised his eyes and Magnus waved his arms as if to clear the air.

"Alec, I wouldn't want someone who didn't want me. I'm not the desperate."

"But you like men," Alec clarified. "Did you… I mean…" he seemed unsure where to look. "There could have been rumors about me, and there aren't that many men who would… have that sort of relationship in this kingdom."

"You'd be surprised." Magnus replied and Alec looked at him like he grew a second head.

"Nevermind." Magnus continued. "No. I do not expect sex from you, Alexander."

"You couldn't have wanted me for my cleaning skills." Alec said finally, exasperatedly. "I'm prince, I don't clean things, so was it just to get at my father? To say that you have the crown prince under your thumb? A power struggle?"

Magnus knew he should almost say yes, that reason was probably the one that would make the most sense without revealing anything. But Magnus was already shaking his head.

"No Alec," He murmured lowly. "That isn't why."

Alec's expression was earnest. "Then why?"

Magnus swallowed and twisted his hands together. "I asked you here… because I wanted to protect you."

Alec looked almost offended, "Protect me from what?"

"From your father." Magnus ran a hand through his hair. "From… yourself. The secrets you were keeping."

Alec glared, "What right do you have to accuse me of keeping secrets?"

"I'm not," Magnus held up his hands. "I'm not. It's just that you told me once how scared you were to tell your father the truth about yourself. I knew you were terrified of him finding out someday, and you were right to be afraid. I was trying to give you a way to get out from under your father where no one would judge you. Where you could be safe."

"What are you talking about?" Alec looked terrified. "I never told you anything."

"You don't remember," Magnus admitted, "I realized that, pretty quickly, and so did Isabelle. We decided it would be better not to tell you, because we thought with time you might remember on your own."

"Izzy? What does she have to do with this?" Alec looked a little green.

Magnus sighed, "Alec. I can explain everything, but it might take me a while so are you willing to hear me out?"

Alec stared at him, eyes searching his face as if he was trying to understand him. "Okay."

Magnus let out breath. "Okay." He agreed and smoothed his tie.

"It started at your 18th birthday party…"


End file.
